Glyknight
=Character History= Knight Out (2013)]]"Neo Sincroid is sporting some Axis Joints (1 full set) and a scarf, which makes that helmet look kind of knight-ish. This build has seen a lot of action since last month. With the beefier head, it reminds me of an old toy helmet I used to play with as a kid, which was some sort of Stormtrooper knock off. It also glowed if I remember right."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/01/knight-out.html Origins "I love Krull''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krull_(film)! The knights from the beginning of that movie are some of my favorites, so good eye! When combined with Arthur from Capcom's ''Ghosts 'n Goblins''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghosts_%27n_Goblins, the classic old ''Britains figure linehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Britains and a little dash of ''Rom''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rom_(comics), you have a pretty solid cheat sheet for where we're coming from!" "The capes are factory produced (a first for us) and one is included with each Glyknight. No cut up underwear and socks used on these! The capes are attached via the neck, with the head connection and Glyarmor holding their default positions in place, nice and sturdy for play. We sourced a really great, slightly stretchy fabric so it contours and falls into place more naturally than something really stiff. You can fold the capes back behind the armor and around the back to change the look without a major hassle."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/06/order-of-glyknights.html "It's always a gamble when we put a weird spin on something familiar, but the Glyknights generally seemed to click pretty well. It's been in the works for a while to run some production capes, and things luckily fell into place for it to finally happen with this wave. The capes have been designed to accommodate just about any standard Glyos figure, and if you guys dig them, we may offer capes separately down the road."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/07/thank-you.html =Story= Demi-Varteryx Form "Glyknights can "Alter" and change into this Demi-Varteryx mode when needed, due to their special hybrid blood."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/06/glyknight-kyllark-demi-varteryx-form.html The Lonely Road "I imagine (Ancient Bronze) was the color of Soldeth's armor before he took the Lonely Road."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/10/the-seventh-fate.html =Altered Perceptions= Wave 65 Glyknight Varellius Includes full Glyan figure, full Glyarmor set (featuring painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads), Robo Force weapon set, Traveler scarf, plus soft fabric cape. 42 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Varellius-WEB.png|Glyknight Varellius Glyknight-Varellius-Demi-Varteryx-Form-USE_1024x1024.png|Demi-Varteryx Varellius Glyknight Ancerriun Includes full Glyan figure, full Glyarmor set (featuring painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads), Robo Force weapon set, Traveler scarf, plus soft fabric cape. 42 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Ancerriun-ALT.png|Glyknight Ancerriun Glyknight-Ancerriun-Demi-Varteryx-Form-ALT-2_1024x1024.png|Demi-Varteryx Ancerriun Glyknight Kyllark Includes full Glyan figure, full Glyarmor set (featuring painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads), Robo Force weapon set, Traveler scarf, plus soft fabric cape. 42 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Kyllark-WEB-2.png|Glyknight Kyllark Glyknight-Kyllark-Demi-Varteryx-Form.png|Demi-Varteryx Kyllark =The Gendrone Alliance= Wave 67 Glyknight Gallisar Includes full Glyan figure, full Glyarmor set (featuring painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads), Robo Force weapon set, Traveler scarf, plus soft fabric cape. 42 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Gallisar_1024x1024.png|Glyknight Gallisar Glyknight Soldeth Includes full Glyan figure, full Glyarmor set (featuring painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads), Robo Force weapon set, Traveler scarf, plus soft fabric cape. 42 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Soldeth_1024x1024.png|Glyknight Soldeth =Order of the Glyknights II= Wave 68 Glyknight Thuriyun Includes full Glyan figure, full Glyarmor set (featuring painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads), Robo Force weapon set, Traveler scarf, plus soft fabric cape. 42 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Thuriyun-WEB.png|Glyknight Thuriyun Summation.png|Order of the Glyknights Glyninja-Thuriyun-ALT_1024x1024.png|Glyninja Thuriyun (Alternate Build) Glyknight Callebast Includes full Glyan figure, full Glyarmor set (featuring painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads), Robo Force weapon set, Traveler scarf, plus soft fabric cape. 42 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Callebast-WEB-2.png|Glyknight Callebast Summation.png|Order of the Glyknights Glyninja-Callebast-WEB-2_1024x1024.png|Glyninja Callebast (Alternate Build) =Singularity= Wave 69 Glyknight Ollcadis All orders that contained both a Glyarmor Specialist Cypracor and Glyan Gendrone Union Commando were packed with a bonus cape (one of three possible colors) and an extra Robo Force Weapons Set to unlock the secret 8th Glyknight.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/12/thank-you.html Glyknight-Ollcadis-WEB-3.png =Dreadvalken's Tomb= Wave 78 Glyknight Skelecurse Ancerriun Includes full Glyan figure with extra head, 2 full Skeleden armor sets with painted and unpainted parts, 2 Skeleden axes, 1 Traveler scarf and a new style soft goods fabric cape. 43 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Skelecurse-Ancerriun-ALT.png|Glyknight Skelecurse Ancerriun Glyknight-Skelecurse-Ancerriun-Mutation.png|Glyknight Skelecurse Ancerriun Mutation Glyknight-Cursed-Duo-CLOSE-USE-2.png|Cursed Duo Glyknight Phantavoss Varellius Includes full Glyan figure with extra head, 2 full Skeleden armor sets with painted and unpainted parts, 2 Skeleden axes, 1 Traveler scarf and a new style soft goods fabric cape. 43 Total Parts. $16 Glyknight-Phantavoss-Varellius-USE.png|Glyknight Phantavoss Varellius Glyknight-Phantavoss-Varellius-Mutation-USE.png|Glyknight Phantavoss Varellius Mutation Glyknight-Phantavoss-Varellius-CLOSE-USE.png Glyknight-Cursed-Duo-CLOSE-USE-2.png|Cursed Duo =References= Category:Glyknight Category:Marvelous Category:Video Games Category:Glyarmor